


No more happy campers

by WanderingPanic (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WanderingPanic
Summary: Welcome to Ophrys secret garden summer camp!Ciel Phantomhive has been dragged by his cousin and best friend to our summer camp getaway where he has to be social at least 90% of the time he’s there, but it’s not all miserable as he’s entertained by his wild and slightly sadistic bunk mate, his idiot friends and their shenanigans, his counselor trainees messy romantic lives, and an unbelievably pretty German girl staying in his cousin’s cabin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • Chapter song aesthetic : https://youtu.be/1x1wjGKHjBI
> 
> •Ciel’s and Lizzie’s POV for this chapter at least (probably not for the next ones)

If you’d like to know why, I, Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, and future earl to the Funtom company, am currently sitting in a summer camp counselor’s office covered head to toe in red paint, along with around thirty other campers, then you’ll need to understand that this all seemed like a good idea at the time.

 

*4 weeks earlier*

“Ciel! Come on or we’ll miss orientation!” Yelled my frazzled cousin Elizabeth from the downstairs of my house.

“No! I’m not going! You and Sieglinde and Soma and Agni and Sebastian and the rest of those freaky circus foster siblings can all enjoy your little camp! I’m staying home.” 

I had already made up my mind about this camp. Singing cheesy campfire songs and having to share a dorm room sized cabin with three other high school sophomore aged boys just doesn’t sound like my cup of tea. What does however is an actual cup of earl grey tea and a trashy reality TV marathon followed by a well deserved depression nap.

“You are not going to miss this camp because you’re too busy hating life!”

“Says the neurotypical.”

“CIEL!”

“NO!”

Just as I finished yelling out at Lizzie, my mother, bless her soul for having to deal with me, entered my room.

“You know Ciel... maybe it’s a good idea to go to this camp. I mean Soma is going and Lizzie is too. You may even make new friends-“

“Lizzie told me the same things, I just can’t see myself enjoying it.”

My mother sighed and placed a hand on her forehead.

“Ciel you’ll never know if you’ll never try.”

Maybe it was the solemn look on dear mother’s face, maybe it was the commercial break that popped up on my TV, or maybe it was Lizzie screaming out for me one last time that finally convinced me to go. My mother audibly gasped when I started packing a bag silently, and she got out another to speed up the process.

Lizzie forced me into a very tight hug when I got down the stairs and basically dragged me out of the house and pushed me into her brother’s car.

Edward Midford, containing the same overly cheery attitude as his sister and father, but the resting angry face of his mother. His car was like his life choices...

All over the place and generally a hot mess.

“Damn Edward when was the last time you cleaned your car?”

“Hey, Ciel! it’s not that bad!”

“There’s a coffee cup in here with mold in it.”

“Which one?”

“Exactly.”

Lizzie fake gagged at the fuzzy plastic cup and crinkled her nose up.

“Well I’m just glad I get my license in a few months so I don’t have to be in this car ever again.”

“Well I’m just excited you two are gonna finally get to experience the upperclassmen life at ole’ Ophrys!”

 

‘Ophrys hidden garden summer camp’ has been around since before my parents were alive. It’s a humongous summer camp for ages seven to eighteen that’s right smack dab in the middle of the forrest in a cleared out circular area turned into an ophrys apifera, honey suckle , and primrose conservatory project with greenhouses and small apiaries on the edges of the property. On the west side there’s a man made lake, the little kid cabins and the mess hall. In the center there’s the recreational area, the upper class men cabins and the nurses cabin. On the east side there’s the counselor’s housing and directory.

The lake water is freezing 95% of the time and the rest of the camp is always burning hot during due to the lack of air conditioning.

 

Lizzie POV>>>

 

I was excited about the certain ‘upperclassmen life’ scene Edward was talking about.

I’ve been going to Ophrys since I was seven and it’s my favorite time of year. I’ve always enjoyed it but I’m finally going to get to have some real fun now that I’m an incoming sophomore.

Since the camp has so many people every year, they jam pack the elementary age kids with useless arts and crafts and sports, but they basically let the high schoolers do what ever we want. Once you get to be an incoming sophomore you get to put down the macaroni necklace and pick up a styrofoam cup filled with alcoholic beverages and stay up all night a parties in your CIT’s cabin if they’re cool enough. 

The CIT’s or ‘counselors in training’ are the incoming seniors at the camp who sign up to be in charge of a high school cabin for the summer. They throw the best parties, host the best bonfire nights and are extremely competitive with one another during the last week of the camp known was “free for all week.” Or as it’s known to the underclassmen as “cabin VS cabin competitions” where we play basics camp games, the only difference is that the upperclassmen all have raging winner parties, somewhat illegal bets, crazy rules, and crazy contests and initiations to be able to be in one of the games for your age group. Every year the cabin in a certain age group that has the most won competitions gets the “bragger’s gold” or as the camp director calls it “the winning trophy”. Nobody knows when it was dubbed the “bragger’s gold” but the rumor is that on the bottom of the trophy, there’s a key to a secret underground bunker in the middle of the woods off the camp grounds that’s filled with really expensive alcohol, and the winning cabin gets their CIT and junior CIT to go get a bottle for their winner party after the games. 

The incoming juniors or ‘junior CIT’s’ are basically understudies for the CIT of their respective cabin, they do all the stuff the real CIT’s don’t want to, like ask the camp director for stuff or wake everyone up in morning. Soma didn’t sign up to be a junior CIT but Edward did. He’ll probably get so fed up with me by the end of the summer because I’ll be pestering him about what all he and his CIT did the whole time we’re at camp.

 

As we pulled into the camp grounds, the buzz of people reuniting with their friends and laughing was intoxicating to me. I rolled down my window and pulled my phone out of my pocket it to film us pulling into the entrance of the camp. As the video was about it end I flashed the camera onto Ciel, who in return , flipped off the lens.

“Whatever it’s still going on Snapchat you dang stick in the mud.”

“What do you mean ‘stick in mud’ I’m plenty fun I just didn’t want to come here.”

“You’re only fun when you’re doing something that you think you’ll enjoy.”

“Isn’t that how you’re supposed to live life?”

 

*3rd person POV*

The three teens stepped out of the car and Edward was immediately grabbed by a blonde guy with glasses, striking green eyes, and a pin that said ‘Ron: Junior Counselor trainee’.

The two hugged almost recklessly near the parking lot full of moving cars and then walked away laughing about something Ron had apparently said.

“Well he’s already forgot we exist.” Ciel scoffed as he leaned up against the car.

“Do you need me to hold your hand on the way to the theatre or can you manage?” Lizzie winked at him as she slowly started to saunter away.

“Oh piss off!” Ciel pushed himself off the car and tried speed walking away from her.

Once inside the theatre Ciel saw his older friend stand up in his seat to wave him and Lizzie over, where he had saved them two seats right up front with him.

“How did Soma know I was coming?”

“I told him you were while you were asleep in the car. He’s really excited and he’s going to try to get Agni to put you two in the same bunk.”

“Agni’s a CIT?”

“Oh course he is , I mean the guy is nearly perfect!”

 

Ciel and Lizzie scooted themselves past already seated people and once they sat down, Ciel saw a girl with curly black hair, in daisy duke shorts and an Ophrys camp hunter green souvenir tank top stand on the stage and count all the underclassmen as they filed in.

“Would you look at her! Lizzie I’m telling you, they get better looking female CIT’s every year, What was her name again?”

Lizzie jumped at the voice coming from behind her and she play slapped the gray-blonde boy standing behind her.

“Snake! Ugh you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry, I just wanted to scare you, who’s your friend with the blue eyes?”

Ciel flashed an awkward smile. Who was this guy and why was he talking to Lizzie like he’s known her forever.

“This is my cousin Ciel, pardon his awkwardness he’s not used to how fellow Pythons interact.”

“Hah it’s ok. Well then Ciel, you can just call me Snake, that’s what I’ve been called ever since I became the only guy in the python cabin who has actually ever gotten rid of one of those pesky shower snakes that pop up sometimes and keep it as a pet.”

Ciel raisedand eyebrow and looked Snake up and down.

“I also have severe eczema.” Snake scratched at a flake on his arm.

“I can see that, Snake.”

 

Snake returned to his seat three rows behind Lizzie, Soma and Ciel.

Soma talked to Ciel the entire time they waited for the program to start.

Ciel loved Soma, he was his best friend, but man did he talk a lot.

“Ok my happy campers let’s get started!” Yelled out a tall, pale girl with long firery red hair wearing an Ophrys tee shirt and a button that said   
‘Grell: Counselor trainee’.

Two tall raven haired guys walked onto the stage, followed by Agni, the Curly black haired woman, a biracial girl with pastel purple dyed hair, a ginger guy with eyeliner on , and a girl with chocolate hair pulled into a sleek bun , wearing glasses.

One of the dark haired males pulled glasses out from his pocket and put them on. The other one whispered something to Agni, who the exited the stage and went up to the blonde guy , Ron, from earlier.

“That tall one on the right, that’s Sebastian Michaelis, one of Agni’s best companions besides me, he’s a great track runner and most of the girls swoon over him.”

Soma had leaned over to Ciel and whispered this, and then pointed to the one with glasses next to Sebastian.

“That one beside him is Claude Faustus, he’s a mega douche, but people seem to like him for some reason.”

“The black haired girl next to him is Maryann, but everyone calls her Beast because she’s the best female physical comp’ competitor, she’s also smoking hot in case you didn’t see.” 

Ciel snickered at Soma, Beast was tall with smooth skin and large breasts, she was pretty, but not Ciel’s definition of ‘hot’

“The guy next to her with the eyeliner, everyone calls him Joker because he’s never being serious, Beast has been pining after him since they were thirteen but he’s too busy looking at more masculine counters if you get my drift...”

“Oh dang, poor girl has no clue does she.” Ciel fought back laughter. Surely the eyeliner must be a dead giveaway.

“Nope. Oh course you know Agni, the red haired one next to him is Grell, she’s wild with a capital W and there’s not one male CIT she hasn’t tried to get with unsuccessfully, but I’m pretty sure her junior counselor has the hots for her.”

“The one with the purple hair talking to Claude is Hannah. She’s cold blooded, but she’s got a golden heart somewhere under all that chest hahaha.”

Ciel elbowed Soma after yet another large great comment.

“The girl with the bun is Nina, she’s sassy and really smart, maybe smarter than Agni, and I think she’s the only one who can’t stand Sebastian for generally no reason.”

Soma was about to make another comment when a man wearing a dark brown suit in rectangular glasses walked onto the stage.

“Ok campers, for those of you who don’t know me I am your camp director William T. Spears.”

William was cut off by Joker cheering loudly and Beast running up and hugging him, much to his dismay, Sebastian and Agni clapped obnoxiously whilst this happened.

“Ok that is enough! I would expect better behavior from my CIT’s !”

The crowd giggled quietly.

“I though you said everyone hates that guy?” Ciel leaned over to Lizzie who smiled lightly and said,

“Yeah he’s a total bore but everyone misses him after a while because he’s just so bad and he’s only been here two years so we still heckle him from time to time.”

Ciel scoffed as William tried to resume his speech.

“This summer you will become enriched and become much more mature than when you entered. For first years this may be your first time away from home, and for seniors this is your last time in your home away from home. I’ve entrusted your CIT’s to go over the basics of cabins and competitions. Every morning you will report to the mess hall at 7:30 am if you are ages 12-18 and 8:30am if you are 7-11 years old. And dinner will be served inside the mess hall at 8pm inside for 7-11 year olds and outside for 12-18 year olds. Maryann, Sebastian you may have the floor.”

Sebastian and Beast walked up to the front of the stage. Beast took out a piece of paper from her pocket and then handed it to Sebastian, then began talking.

“Ok happy campers! My name is Maryann but you’ll call me Beast because I am a competitive beast!-“ she smiled big at the crowd and then turned to Sebastian with the note and nodded toward Hannah before refacing the crowd. Sebastian walked her to Hannah and gave her the note.

“Here we have eight different cabins for each age group here. The pythons, the tigers, the ravens, the spiders, the flying bats, the owls, the peacocks, and the doves.”

Some guys in the back started to make hissing noises and chanting,

“Pythons, pythons, house of, Pythons!”

Beast shushed them while trying not to laugh and turned to Sebastian.

“I’m going to read off your cabin names but group then age then sex ok!”

He started going down the line and sectioning off everyone by which cabin they were in. He soon got to the upperclassmen and Ciel waited for his name impatiently.

“Ok in the Pythons 15 F we have Elizabeth, welcome back girl, Sieglinde, Lucy, Rebekah, Dana, And Josie.”

“Now in for my cabin group, the Raven 15 B we have Alois, Ciel, Marcus, Marshal, Alex, and TJ.”

Ciel and Soma looked at each other. This was an outrage, Ciel’s only friend here wasn’t even in the same group as him.

 

Everyone was lead by their CIT to their cabins with the seven year olds first and the upperclassmen last. The boys carried their stuff across the cap grounds over to a cabin with a blue and black piece of fabric tied to the top of a piece of wood sticking out from the roof.

Ciel looked around and realized that every cabin had this piece of wood on the roof but none others had fabric on theirs.

“Ok you guys are fifteen so it’s impossible for me to tell you no one in the cabin that isn’t a raven boy or a CIT, so if you do have company keep it quiet and in your own bed. I know it sounds dumb but even my fellow seniors sometimes can’t follow these rules.”

Two of the guys snickered at Sebastian’s last comment and he smirked and turned to face them,

“You wanna know what happened just ask Claude and Hannah.”

All the guys then busted out in laughter including Ciel, who barely knew these people but could defuse it happening based on what Soma had told  
him.

Maybe camp wouldn’t be so bad.

But why did Beast give Sebastian that note and why did they have fabric branding their cabin?


	2. Bunk mates, mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song aesthetic: https://youtu.be/ooEv1cH97HA

Sebastian looked up at the cabin to try to tell them more about where they were staying, but the blue fabric caught his eye. He did a double take and kept looking back at it.

“What’s the blue and black ribbon mean?” A bleached blonde, gum smacking, boy in cheetah print Nike shorts asked.

“Um. You don’t need to worry about it just yet. But I need to talk to another CIT in just a moment. Anyway just come inside and I’ll explain that later.

The boys filed in the cabin. Immediately there was a strong appearance of honey camping vibes going on, in the front room there was a mini kitchenette and a couch with a vintage TV on a wooden stand that looked like a tree stump. On the walls were paintings of ravens and moths in various styles in various sizes. The room was decorated in black, dark reds, and grays all throughout.

“This is the front room, down that hallway are four doors that each lead to a room containing two beds, two nightstands and one window overlooking area. You can put your stuff wherever just not in the front room. There’s a bathroom if you keep going down the hallway where the beds are. I really wish I could’ve stayed to talk more but I’m going to be frank, we’ve been branded for war.”

Ciel’s eyes widened and the blonde boy swallowed his gum and then started almost maniacally laughing.

“What do you mean a war!?” He asked, the other boys looking very confused.

“Well... this camp has a long history of end of the summer competitions, but the upperclassmen take it to a new extreme. We have a point system. If you can do anything to mess with or brand or prank your rival group your assigned when the summer starts, you earn more points. The cabin with the most points gets first pick at what comps we do that year in what will thinks is the real thing.”

“So what does the fabric mean?” Ciel asked , genuinely intrigued.

“It means that the Python girls have claimed us as their main target this summer. We claim each cabin by getting our cabin color fabrics and tying them to the freshmen’s roofs as a way to claim the fresh meat.”

Sebastian smirked and all of the boys but Ciel looked slightly terrifyed.

“It’s ok though they can’t hurt us, steal from us, or damage our stuff or they’ll be disqualified from the point system completely and reported.”

The boys seemed to perk back up and then two of them began whispering about which cabin they’d get that night.

“So I’m guessing that note Beast gave you to give to Hannah was something about who was either going to brand her cabin or telling her to brand us?”

Ciel asked, catching Sebastian slightly off guard.

“Um... yes actually. I found out that Claude was going to get Agni’s cabin so I told Beast and she had me give that note to Hannah saying he was coming after her so she’d get Agni before he would.”

“Wow so she’s mad at Claude for no reason then? That’s hilarious!”

“It’s not for no reason! Claude broke the rules. We aren’t supposed to talk about who we’re gonna brand with anyone other than our cabins and juniors. Claude however told Joker and myself thinking we wouldn’t do anything.”

Ciel laughed.

“Well then I guess you better get Grell’s cabin then.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because of what you did, I’m guessing that’s the only one unclaimed considering that I can see outside my window that Nina’s has just been branded by Soma and Agni themselves.”

“That piece of-“ Sebastian looked outiside the window and then bolted out the door,  
racing up to Angi who then stuck his tongue out at him.

Ciel took his bags in the first room on the left of the hallway. Plopping his stuff down on the bed and took a deep breath.

No turning back now.

“Hey bunk mate!”

Ciel turned around to see the bleached blonde gum chewer had claimed the bed next to him.

“Those other boring boys have already shaked up together so I’m left with you and your gorgeous navy blue eyes!”

“What is everyone’s obsession with my eyes today?”

“Hm?”

“Nothing just...thinking out loud.”

“Well ok then, my name is Alois Trancy!” The boy latched onto Ciel’s hand and shook it a little too hard for him liking. When Alois released his wrist Ciel held it and furrowed his brows.

“Um... I’m Ciel.”

“That’s a pretty name Ciel! Hey do you wanna sneak out tonight!?”

Is this guy serious, Ciel thought. They had only just met and this Alois guy was already asking him if they wanted to break rules.

“I’m actually a friend of Claude’s and he said that the CIT’s always throw the JCIT’s a raging party for kicking off the summer and whatever freshmen show up become their favorites.”

Ciel really wanted to go to that party, which is saying something because he hated parties.

The dramatic competitiveness of the CIT’s made him want to be involved and know about all the hot gossip straight from Sebastian’s lips, but he knew he just couldn’t go to a senior party with some dude he just met, especially one he heard about from Claude, a dirty cheater who for all he knew could’ve told him that so he could lure freshmen out to get hazed.

“I’m good but thanks.”

“K, I guess I’m going alone then, but you’re helping me get ready Ok?”

“Sure.”

An hour later Alois was wearing tight, short leather shorts and a neon purple tee shirt with a leather jacket on top. Black high top converse on his feet and sunglasses that looked expensive on his face, he was ready to go. 

But the party didn’t start for another hour so he had to kill time.

“Ciel you ole’ bore please let me take you to the party!”

“Alois I already declined ok, I just don’t think its a good idea.”

“But we’re bunk mates, mate!”

“Excuse me.”

“We’re mates now! We’re gonna be so close by the end of the summer I mean we have to share a bathroom at least let me take you to a cool party so you get a decent first impression of what I am sloppy drunk.”

Ciel took a deep breath, and pictured the image of Alois drunk out of his mind.

This was something he’d pay to see.

“Ok hang on let me dressed.”

“Yay!”

 

Ciel wore an off white tee shirt that read “there’s no way you woke up like that.” And black ripped jeans with black timberland boots on his feet.

He ran a hand through his hair and the two boys set out to this senior party.

“So where is this party. Will would kill them if they were all out of bed after hours getting drunk.”

“Claude said that it’s off grounds near a waterfall that goes into a river with blueberry bushes around it.”

“Sounds aesthetic and very possibly fake.”

“He also included that there’s a pile of dead squirrels at the halfway mark so...”

“Sounds more plausible.”

Once Ciel spotted (and nearly vomited) at the sight of an actual pile of dead squirrel parts thy knew they were getting close, and rift around this time they saw a girl with raspberry, chin length hair running in the same direction as them.

“Hey where are you going?” Alois Yelled out earning a hand over the mouth from Ciel who then reminded him that what they were doing was against the rules.

“Sorry! Hey girl are you heading to the party as well.”

Ciel faceplamed, it seemed his new roommate was anything but inconspicuous and would definitely eventually get him into trouble.

The girl walked toward them, tripping around six times, but somehow made it up to them in one piece.

“Mar- I Beast said the party was around here didn’t she?”

The girl wore large circular glasses and had freckles dotted along her face.

“Yeah we’re headed there now.”  
Ciel answer calmly. The girl seemed frazzled and Ciel knew that the last thing he needed to do was act panicked, even though he was in the middle of the woods with two complete strangers heading to a possibly fictional party.

“Hey! Meyrin it’s over here!” Ron, the JCIT from that morning Yelled out from about fifteen feet away from the three.

He sprinted out to them and then basically shoved them into a thin brush of dark bushes.

“Better late than never babe! The party almost started without you!” Meyrin blushed at his comment.

“Ronald! Stop that. You know why I’m here.”

“Ugh what’s that CIT got that I don’t! Hah I’m just joking ya babe, you know why I’m here too!”

“You certainly have a type...”  
Meyrin ran a hand through her bang and Ronald rolled his eyes, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two walked off to talk to a shorter JCIT with a large sun hat on and one taller one with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Ciel turned to look at the surrounding area. Agni was standing behind a plastic pull out table severing a rose pink tinted liquid to people in y’all styrofoam cups, a blush across his face and sighted from his mouth every couple seconds it was obvious to tell he was already drunk as a skunk.

Beast was off in the corner talking to Hannah, both girls wearing matching black and gold dresses and had their hair pulled back using a back scrunchie.

Claude was right. There was a waterfall next to some blueberry bushes. What he forgot to mention was that it was a scene he had carved into a tree right under “C + H” 

Alois had seemed to already have disappeared once Ciel turned back around and the more the sun went down the harder the party got.

People were hugging, laughing, vomiting, yelling, arguing, and dancing raunchily to music being played on a Bluetooth speaker hooked up to apparently Agni’s phone.

Agni was however already passed out under a tree once the party officially started.

Sebastian walked up in a button up shirt and a tie , and scanned the area for Agni.

“Oh Agni my dude... this is why I don’t let you serve drinks bud.”

He saw Agni passed out in a pool of his own vomit under a tree, while two mischievous juniors scribbled genitalia onto his forehead.

“Oh my god!”  
Sebastian turned to see meyrin burst out into laughter about something Bard, the tall, smoking junior had said.

He walked over to them casually.

“Sebastian! My... best mate right here... hahaha.”  
Bard was obviously drunk out of his mind and had now rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. The only reason he actually came to this raging drunk joke of a party was so he could help Finnian, the shorter JCIT flirt with a certain Freshman, but it looked like she hadn’t shown up and that Sebastian had yet again found himself taking care of a drunk Bard and Agni.

Another two hours of partying ensued and the Hannah climbed up on a ledge made by rocks (shakily due to the alcohol) and clapped really loudly.

“Ok! I’m am proud to announce this years JCIT’s!”

Claude and Alois cheered and Alois Yelled out something along the lines of a very slurred “Mom!” Before Hannah shushed them.

“For the owls... we have Eric and Alan! Yay! For the peacocks we have Ronald In the pythons we’ve got Paula... Yass Queen! The the ravens we have Finnian and Bard! For the spiders we have The triplets! I love you guys! In the tigers we have Meyrin! In the flying bats we’ve got Dagger! And finally but not unfortunately we have Edward for the-“

Hannah was cut of by falling off of the ledge, leading to an audible gasp from several people and laughter from others.

Ciel faceplamed for a second time that evening and when he looked up his eyes met a spur of blue green ones.

And that’s all he can remember from the rest of that night.


	3. The classic last Friday night cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song aesthetic: https://youtu.be/H5NqIsnyTG8

A beam of sunlight hit Ciel’s closed eyelids, forcing him to wake up.

“Ugh, What the hel-“

“Shhh!” Ciel was soon silenced by Agni’s fight over his lips. Why was Agni in his cabin? What a minute... Ciel looked around at the green and burnt orange decor in the room. This definitely wasn’t his his cabin... why was he in Agni’s?

“Ciel do you have any idea where you are right now?”

“I’m gonna say it’s your cabin.”

“Wrong... it’s the guys CIT housing.”

“Doesn’t that mean the same thing as what I just said?”

“Nope, you were inferring that you were in my cabin I’m in charge of.”

“Right, ok why am I here?”

“Do you remember anything from last night?”

“I went to a party with my weird roommate, saw Sebastian taking care of a drunk JCIT and then saw Hannah fall off the rock ledge, I can’t really remember anything after that but I’m assuming in the dark I must’ve just wandered into the wrong cabin.”

Angi scoffed at Ciel and then walked out of the cabin. He had to get to a CIT meeting that morning and he was an aspirin and a glass of water away from punching Ron and Edward in the face for graftiting his forehead last night.

 

Sebastian woke up in his car. Next to him in the reclined passenger seat, was Meyrin, curled into a ball with Bard’s jacket over her petite body as a blanket. Bard was sprawled out across the back seat , a beer can still in one hand. Sebastian pulled out his phone from his pocket.

20% and only ten minutes until the CIT meeting across the camp grounds. Angi was nowhere to be found and his head was pounding. 

“Ugh did I drink and drive last night!?” Sebastian said, louder than he had hoped to, forgetting about the two sleeping passengers with him.

Meyrin shifted and the abruptly shot up in the seat.

“Hmmm... Hey... Claude?!”

“Nope it’s Sebastian and Baldroy thankfully.” Sebastian grabbed Meyrin’s glasses from the dashboard and handed them to her, once she put them on she looked over at Sebastian and then sighed in relief.”

“Oh thank god! I really didn’t need a repeat of last years kick off party!”

“I saw Ronald attaching himself to you until Edward and Grell showed up. I’m guessing the guy still has feelings?”

Meyrin blushed, Ronald and her had hooked up after the party last year, an event she truly regretted. Now the poor guy won’t leave her alone, and has tried to move onto Grell to try to forget her with no luck.

“We should talk about last night.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Based on these texts I’m getting from Claude’s friend Alois however it seems that after the four of us left for Waffle House last night some crazy stuff went down.”

After Agni woke up during Hannah’s speech he found Sebastian and Meyrin babysitting a wasted Bard, then suggested they blow the joint to get some cheap food, and the only place open at 1:00am is Waffle House. Agni carried Bard on his back to Sebastian’s car.

“Hey where is Finnian?” Agni asked, realized the short JCIT had vanished.

“He found that freshman girl he’s been dating for a while and they went back to the bonfire area for some alone time.” Sebastian smirked and Agni chuckled

“Didn’t know the guy had it in him.” The two busted out laughing at the notion they were going to the bonfire for something other than s’mores. Meyrin rolled her eyes and said,

“That Elizabeth girl isn’t like that you guys. They’ve been together since last year they’re the most innocent couple in the place!”

“True, but based on what we’ve heard from Claude that’s all that goes on there.”

Meyrin laughed lightly as she got into the passenger seat.

“Bard you wanna get some waffles?!” She asked in a loud, singsongey voice.

“Yeah! Waf... and some of that coffee...that sounds... Yeah!”

Meyrin smiled as she thought about Bard’s sloppily drunken actions from the previous night, then wondered what everyone else had gotten up to while they binged on food.

“What is he saying.”

“Something about Ciel Phantomhive, Finnian, dear god, Edward and some girl named... seelinde?”

“Sieglinde Sullivan! She’s in my freshman cabin. She’s German and she’s really sweet. What did she do?”

“Something about the four of them jumped into the lake, stole something from the kitchen and then got involved in a pretty heated argument with Claude, Grell, and Hannah. Then he says he doesn’t know what happened after that, Ciel and the girl ran off alone.”

“Wait I though Finny was with his girlfriend?”

“I’m guessing she was there too then.”

“No... Lizzie isn’t a partier , and she surely wouldn’t have jumped in that freezing water, would she?”

“I don’t know. Lizzie is smart, her cousin seems pretty lowkey as well but maybe they get a little crazy when they’re drunk... anyway we need to get to that meeting like ASAP.”

 

Beast rose up out of her comfortable spot on the couch in the girl’s CIT cabin. She shook her head to unflatten some of her curls. She was very glad the meeting was in her cabin rather than the guys. She new that because of last night there would’ve been no way she could’ve made it to it on time if it had been all the way across the camp.

She always found it ironic that they tried to separate the guys and girls CIT’s by putting them so far awa, but forgot that there are outdoor showers, parking lots, and bonfire areas that are accessible to them at basically all hours of the day.

She still had on her black party dress from last night, she knew Hannah was probably wherever Claude was this morning and Nina would be in the shower, but she knew she needed to wake up Grell. That woman could sleep through a hurricane.

She walked into Grell’s room, but no grell in sight, only a three ringed binder covered in pictures of all the CIT’s from the various years they’d been at camp or school. Most of the pictures with guys, Rell was basically groping them. Beast loved Grell but sometimes she borderline sexually harassed her favorite boys.

Beast soon realized where grell was, and she hoped she could wake her before Hannah arrived.

“Grell c’mon you’re in Hannah’s bed and she’s gonna kill you if she finds you!” Beast bounded on the door across from Grell’s actual room

Grell’s eyesight was bad as it was, but when drunk it was near blind. This wasn’t the first time she ended up in the wrong bed, but the last time Hannah had almost commit homicide, so Beast needed to act fast.

“Grell!”

“Mmm... it’s too early Mary Carebeary!”

“Please never call me that again!”

“Leave me alone!”

“Hannah’s gonna cut your hair in your sleep.”

Beast heard shuffling feet Africa the floor, and out of the room raced grell, wearing Ron’s thrasher hoodie with her cocktail dress underneath.

“Are you and Ronnie a thing now?”

“What? No! He’s my favorite junior that’s all! He’s totally got it going on for Meyrin!”

“Ok then, don’t get so defensive.”

“Shut up miss ‘I’m totally over Joker this summer’.”

“How’s about both of you shut up.”   
Nina came down the stairs, wearing a casual brown, fuzzy sweatshirt and Nike shorts, hair in a towel.

“Well good morning to you too sunshine.”

“How was your party last night?”

“Maybe if you would’ve actually came you’d know Nina, Sebastian left so you wouldn’t have had to fight him like you do at every get together.”

“Grell, I only argue with him because he’s a womanizing man whore who doesn’t deserve to get all the love he gets from the rest of us CIT’s”

“He’s changed since freshman year!”

“Yeah... tell that to Paula.”

 

Claude and Hannah were both woken up by the laughter of a certain raven haired freshman. They were still at the party area. Quesy and with a migraine, Hannah stood up to try to find her phone and where this annoying laughter was coming from

“Are you guys ever gonna wake up or no?”  
Her thick German accent only meant one thing to Hannah. It was the short girl in the red flannel from last night that tried to stop Claude from fighting Ronald.

“Ok pipsqueak what are you doing out of your cabin?”

“Your boyfriend gave me your phone when we had blackout last night, I figured you wanted it back.”

“Claude is not my boyfriend! Now give me back my phone.”

“Hmm... oh hey babe why’re you yelling?”

The dark haired freshman laughed and handed Hannah her phone.

“Don’t all the counselors have a meeting this morning?”

“Oh god she’s right! Claude! Get up we gotta run!”

“Babe it’s ok, it’s in your cabin that’s only like ten minutes away from here.”

“Don’t call me babe!”

“Why are you mad at me?”

“You should’ve done something when Grell said that to me.”

“What was I supposed to do? That short JCIT was halfway up my back and all of us were drunk!”

Hannah scoffed and started walking in the direction of her cabin.

“Oh and by the way Sieglinde, you have until that meeting is over to get back to your cabin, or I revoke your bathroom passes for the rest of the summer.”

Sieglinde’s smile faded and she began to run back to her cabin.

The scolding from the queen of ice was worth it, she was dying to tell her new friend in her cabin about the guy she’d met last night and how they jumped in the lake and raided the pantry. She was giddy and giggling about her new beau who wa s probably so intoxicated he wouldn’t even remember her name.

She didn’t care though, she knew that he seemed different, better, and more... cosmic?

Yeah, cosmic.

Ciel Phantomhive was cosmic and she could talk to him forever.

 

Agni was the first to arrive at the girl’s cabin. Right on time as usual.

“I’m guessing the rest of the guys haven’t showed up yet, or better yet, woken up?”

Beast sighed and took a seat on the couch, she had changed into an old Aeropostale tee shirt and a different pair of daisy duke shorts before Agni had gotten there.

“Yep. None of the juniors are here either except Alan and Eric and I’m pretty sure they're still drunk.”

Agni looked over at the two juniors, laughing at seemingly nothing , standing in the corner.

“Nah, they’re not drunk but they are high as kites.”

“Great.”

Agni turned his attention over to Nina, who avoided his gaze.

“Nina, aren’t you looking very naturally pretty this morning.” Agni flashed a sincere smile and Nina giggled in response. Grell rolled her eyes at Beast , who whispered,

“She just needed her Agni did this morning.”   
The two shared a glance at the unofficial couple and then chuckled.

“Hey you two! This isn’t a show this is supposed to be a meeting!”

“Oh Nina-“ Grell walked over to her.

“No need to be such a-“

“Bitches,I’m here.”

Hannah stated as she pulled down her incredibly short gold dress and rubbed her fingers under her eyes to clean up any smudged makeup.

“Hannah darling, we have a rule in the cabin.”

“Yes Nina, and what would that be?”

“We all come back to the cabin before 5:00 am it’s not that hard. All you have to do is not fall asleep after you and Claude add a number to the teen sex percentage.”

“You wanna come over here and say that to my face Ninnie?”

Nina stepped forward, and her and Hannah were almost touch noses before she said,

“You call me that one more time and I’ll tell everyone what I found in your trash can last summer.”

“Ok! Let’s all try to get along here.”

Agni grabbed Nina by the shoulders and pulled her away from Hannah, Claude then entered the cabin and followed by all the JCIT’s except Meyrin and Bard.

“I tried to round up all these hooligans this morning, sorry I’m late.”

“Claude you passed out drunk in the woods last night. Dude. I saw you!”

Edward yelled out from across the room.

“Ok everyone hold your horses, your dad is here!”

Joker said as he entered the cabin and walked over to Beast.

“J! You weren’t even there last night and you’re still late! C’mon man!”

Joker took off his brown leather jacket and sun glasses.

“Mary I had a tradition to uphold!”

“You and Dagger and Doll staying up all night to see the sunrise and then driving out to a gas station five miles away to get chili cheese popcorn is not a tradition!”

“You used to do it with us, remember?”

Beast blushed as Joker hugged her from behind.

Sebastian, Meyrin, and Bard were the last to arrive.

“Sorry sorry sorry! We were parked in the middle of the woods because the parking lot was full and we had to stop so Bard could vomit twice!”

“Ugh it’s ok just come in the front room!”


	4. A/N

I’m very sorry the first few chapters have a few spelling mistakes, I’m writing on mobile so editing is hard. I don’t think any of them are that hard to figure out what the word was supposed to be (autocorrect can be horrid sometimes) but if you get confused just comment and I’ll tell you what it was intended to say :)


	5. Can’t we all just get along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song aesthetic : https://youtu.be/Jge5tQr0cjA

Ciel wandered back to his cabin, still very confused as to what all had happen the previous night.

It was almost 7:00am, so he didn’t have a lot of time to get answers from anybody before they had to go to the mess hall.

Surely Alois knew something. Or he at least hoped Alois knew something

Whilst walking across the grounds he noticed that now all of the cabin’s had been branded. That’s probably what the CIT meeting was about, he thought. It was all like Sebastian had said Beast’s note would’ve planned out.

Hannah got Claude’s cabin, so he had to move onto Angi’s, oblivious to the fact he’d been played by Beast, who used the note to distract Sebastian from preventing her from branding him, Angi got Nina’s cabins and Grell got Hannah’s cabin for whatever reason, leaving Sebastian with Grell’s and Nina with Joker’s and Joker’s with Beast.

It all worked out so perfectly in Beast’s favor.

Claude had no clue he’d been ratted out, Hannah was mad at Claude so she’d never suspect her, Joker won’t do anything terrible to her cabin because of their history, and everyone else is too busy with their cabin’s to suspect her.

Well played, Ciel thought.

 

Sieglinde has sprinted all the way over to her cabin. She was so excited to tell Lizzie about the guy she’d met. Sieglinde was never one to let her life get consumed by a crush, they either liked her or didn’t, but she had such a crazy night she couldn’t possibly wait to tell Lizzie before it became official.

She crept into the cabin and tiptoed over to Lizzie’s bed, her own empty bed right next to her’s.

“Lizzie! Lizzie wake up I have stuff to tell you!” She whisper yelled while shaking Lizzie’s body in attempts to wake her up.

“Alright! I’m up just start talking already!”

“You remember last night right?”

“Unfortunately.” Lizzie frowned at the floor and tried to wipe away the fires mascara tears on her face.

She’d broken up with her boyfriend, Finnian,last night. 

“I took Finny down to the bonfire and told him it wasn’t going to work out between us.” 

A single year left Lizzie’s eye, and Sieglinde wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m sorry Liz, but look on the bright side! Some of those CIT boys are pretty cute and the juniors too!”

“So are you suggesting I just forget the eight months I spent in a very serious long distance relationship for an asshead like Claude?”

“Hell no! But I am saying that we’re young! We can have fun! We can date around!”

“True, but Finnian was... he was amazing. He was sweet, he was funny, he was gentle, he was perfect!”

“So why’d you guys end it.”

“I ended it... because... I’m having conflicting feelings...”

“About what?!”

“Not about what! About a who!” 

Lizzie slapped a hand over her mouth after she finished talking. Saying she had eyes for another was much scarier out loud than in her head.

“What!”

“I know it’s bad! Finny is the first guy I ever loved but I think I have feelings for someone else and it scares me that he could love me more than I could love him.”

“Who are these feelings for?”

“I’m not going to say!”

“Lizzie!”

“Sully! I am not going to say!”

“Ugh fine then.”

“So How was your wild night?”

“I met the most amazing guy! After Hannah took a tumble off this rock ledge, I started a conversation with him, we drank a lot, and I mean a lot! Then we found Alois and Edward and... Finny...”

“Ok, what did you guys do with my ex?”

“No I’m sorry it’s just weird, I had no clue you guys split he acted like everything was normal.”

“Yeah I expected that... he’s sensitive but he tends to bottle things up... ok continue.”

“So Alois was in shambles saying he’d lost something, a ring, a bracelet or something in the lake and was in tears, so we all stripped down to our underwear and jumped into the lake, Alois was the last one to go but before he jumped guess what he said!”

“What?”

“He made the whole thing up! He just wanted to trick us into jumping in the lake it was freezing! So he cannonballs in and started screaming about the cold, then my new beau and I started splashing each other and soon enough, everyone was rough housing in the lake! It was bloody brilliant!”

“So that explains the bruise on your arm.”

“Oh yeah, Ron did that. He showed up after we all jumped in and decided he wanted to join... anyway after we all got out of the lake you’ll never guess who showed up?”

“Was it Claude, because I got a strange text from Edward about Claude fighting his mate last night?”

“Yep it was Claude and Hannah, they were fine up until Grell found us and then Hannah and grell started screaming at each other about grell stealing something from and Hannah and then Ron jumps out of the lake and tell Hannah to back off of Grell and you know what Hannah does? PUSHES GRELL INTO THE WATER!”

“No way!”

“Yep, So Claude and Ron start yelling at each other and Claude threw a punch at Ron, but I jumped out and told them it wasn’t the time or place. Claude was pissed so he tried to push me back into the lake but my man grabbed my hand and we ran all the way to the mess hall.”

“Oh my god Sully!”

“I know! Once we were there I convinced him to sneak in with me and steal stuff from the pantry, and he did it! Then we climbed up on the roof and ate a lot of junk food and then just talked for like an hour and...”

“And?”

“We kissed a bit for a while.”

“Sully that’s amazing!”

“I know! I had so much fun and it’s his first year here so he doesn’t have and ole’ Ophrys baggage!”

“It’s his first time here? That’s great I could introduce him to my cousin they’d make great friends! What’s his name?”

“His name is Ciel!”

“SULLY!”

“Yeah?”

“YOU MADE OUT WITH MY COUSIN!”

“WHAT!?”

 

“I did what!?”

“Exactly what I just said Ciel.”

“And nobody stopped me.”

“You we’re unstoppable,mate”

“So you! My new best pal! Let me jump into a freezing lake! Almost fight a CIT! And hook up with a girl I met an hour earlier!”

“Yeah you seemed to be having fun.”

“It’s not about having fun Alois! We could’ve gotten into so much trouble what if Claude had actually got crazy? What if will found all of us?”

“Calm down! Debbie downer! You’re a lot more fun when you’re drunk I’ll tell you that much!”

Ciel rubbed the bridge of his nose. After hearing all about his cavorting from last night he realized it may not be the best idea to trust Alois. Now he needed to find this Sieglinde girl and sort out whatever he could’ve said to her last night.

 

Nina sighed. Another useless meeting she could’ve spent researching universities during. She was destined to be a famous designer, the only one who understood that was Agni. He was truly her best friend, but everyone thought they were a couple. 

That definitely couldn’t be true as Nina was gayer than a rainbow in June and Agni was the only one she’d offici come out too yet. She knew Sebastian had his suspicions but he’d never dare push her about it. 

She had crushedon the quirky, clumsy, Meyrin for quite a while, but she thought she’d finally gotten over the Bisexual redhead, but it seemed that lingering feelings were Nina’s kryptonite. It had all started when they were in 7th and 8th her at the camp. 13 year old Nina had just realized her newfound sexuality and her love of fashion in the same school year. Once she got to camp, she took Meyrin as her personal model for her clothes she designed. 

One accidental brush of fingertips and Nina was gone. The usually stoic but slightly dramatic girl was head over heels, but infuriated when she realized the girl fawned over Sebastian.

It was also that that year she decided Sebastian just annoyed her beyond belief and didn’t deserve her time of day.

Quite a coincidence one could say.

 

The only thing discussed in that meeting was the dirty, underhanded way the CIT’s has branded one another this year, Beast saying they had no respect for tradition. Joker getting high with some JCIT’s and Grell in the back. Sebastian and Agni heckling Claude and Hannah for getting back together, much to Hannah’s annoyance, and Claude complaining, wishing he could be anywhere else because he knew he was the only one Beast was talking about.

“Can we all just agree to, from this point on, uphold all rules and traditions passed down to us when we were JCIT’s last year so our Juniors can do the same!”

“Yes, your highness.”

It took every nerve Beast had in her not to slap Claude and cause an all out war amongst the counselors.

She was sick of everything being left up to her to take are of.

Sebastian and Agni tried but they always ended up having to save the JCIT’s from getting wasted and making bad choices, Joker would much rather mess around than do anything helpful, Claude and Hannah couldn’t be bothered to do anything but scare the underclassmen, and Nina and Grell were about as useful as a boat with no oars.

 

Sebastian saw the concerned look on beasts face, so he whistled loudly to get everyone’s attention.

“Ok guys! We made terrible choices last night. Every single one of us. I drank and drove last night! Bard nearly got alcohol poisoning! Claude and some underclassmen almost fought! And nobody but Agni made it here on time because we’re all too wrapped up the past to sit through one meeting together.”

Everyone tried to avoid eye contact. He was right. The drama between the counselors was deeper than it appeared, even though it was just basic teenage drama. Beast hated it the most. She longed for a time when Joker and Claude could have a conversation without trying to kill each other or where Sebastian didn’t have to remind everyone that they’ve all made terrible mistakes. Sadly however it wasn’t that easy, and it was kind of Sebastian’s fault to begin with.

 

“I swear if I get one more dirty look from Bard or Meyrin I’m going to need you to kill me ok Doll.”

“I’d rather not.”

Lizzie satin a corner table with Sieglinde and a girl from the flying bats cabin, affectionately nicknamed Doll, her face covered in freckles by every inch and her hair, spikey and shoulder length was the color of fermented honey.

“So Sieglinde... where is this guy you Dm’d me about kat night.”

Sieglinde blushed a deep red and Lizzie smacked her head on the table.

“It’s Liz's cousin.”

Doll laughed so hard her milk from her carton came out her nose. She left to go get napkins when she ran into Ciel himself.

“Well well, speak of the devil.” Doll smirked at Ciel.

“Hello Doll, What are you going on about?”

“Your wifey is sitting at my table, with myself and Lizzie of course and she can’t stop talking about you guys’s night on the town haha.”

Doll chuckled and Ciel looked over, he could see Lizzie sitting at a table with a girl with chin length jet black hair, with turquoise dip dye at the ends.

Ciel walked over cautiously to the table with Doll. He took a seat next to Lizzie and Sieglinde avoided his gaze.

“Um... hey.”

“Hi.”

“So do you wanna talk about last night?”

“Not really. I think it’s best if we leave it on the roof.”

Sieglinde pointed to the roof of the mess hall. Where she’d had her first kiss only 9 hours earlier.

Ciel was about to say something when Joker zipped past their table and sat down.

“You guys interested in a bonfire with myself and some other chill people?”


	6. One chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming really cheesy my bad XD
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this is shorter, I think I’m getting writers block ugh

Joker was the first to leave the girls cabin once the meeting had ended.

Beast had decided that because of some of the obvious tension amongst the group, a much needed group bonding activity was needed. They settled on a bonfire that night from 7 to midnight. 

They also settled on adding a new CIT rule of freshman interference. The act Claude and Hannah had played last night was enough to get them both removed if William had found out, so Agni took it upon himself to come up with the addition of “any CIT that is caught in an act of assault in any form to a JCIT or freshman of any cabin, rival or not, are to be immediately reported to Will.”

You’d think that would be common sense, but sometimes common sense wasn’t the first thing Claude used in moments of anger.

The set of rules Agni added on to are the “CIT rules and traditions” a small, handwritten booklet of standard the CIT’s had to follow, made up by past counselors. 

Most of the booklet described how the point system worked, but the last two pages contain ten rules dubbed the “only rules you actually have to follow.”

 

1\. No CIT can talk to other CIT’s about branding or pranking their rival  
2\. CIT’s cannot exclude their juniors from anything that isn’t exclusive to seniors  
*3. Counselor meetings are to be 100% honest no matter how bad the situation gets it had gotten  
4\. Nobody is to drink and drive under any circumstance  
5\. “Snitches get stitches” is the only act of assault permitted if and only if someone has the possibility of getting kicked out  
6\. Don’t pee in the lake  
*7. Don’t leave camp grounds for more than 23 hours.  
8\. Do not have sexual relations in anywhere but one of the parties involved’s bed or car.  
*9. Nobody is to assault another camper, destroy property, or steal from anyone under any circumstances.  
10\. If a counselor breaks any of the rules above that are starred or three of the unstarred rules they are to be disqualified from the point system and reported immediately by any and all counselors who know of their actions. (If they have broken more than 4 of the unstarred or more than 1 of the started rules, rule 5 no longer applies to them)

 

Nina walked over to a large painting on the wall of the front room, and flipped it around to reveal a dry erase board, with all the CIT’s names listed, and took a marker and added a tally mark under Claude, and Hannah’s spots on the board, due to the fact they each broke the assault rule, and they would’ve had two each if there was anyway to confirm that they had done more than sleep in the woods.

Claude hadn’t said a single word since the new rule was mentioned, he knew better, it had only been one day and he already had a tally mark on the board. Hannah gritted her teeth, she wanted Grell dead, the fight was her fault anyway. Hannah’s favorite hoodie she’d had since she was in 7th grade went missing and she was certain Grell stole it from the laundry and had it in her pile of clothes she’d ‘borrowed’ guys and never given back. Hannah was too drunk to control her anger, Grell was never one to back down from a fight, and Claude had his own issues with Grell’s little guard dog Ron, so the whole situation was recipe for disaster.

 

Beast told everyone they were free to go, Sebastian caught her outside the cabin as she was walking to the mess hall, and ambushed her in questions.

“Hey, why didn’t I get a tally?”

“You didn’t break a rule...Didn’t you?”

“I told you guys I drank and drove last night, I deserve a tally on that board.”

“Listen Seb, when we pressed Mey rin and Bard they both said that everyone in the car was asleep once you and Agni traded spots for the drivers at a gas station. Agni says he never saw you drinking and you can’t remember if you drank last night or not, so even if you think you may have, I can’t just give you a tally to clear your conscience.” 

Beast sighed and tried to exit the conversation , but Sebastian grabbed her shoulder,

“Beast, I know you know that nearly everyone in there deserves a tally, not just Claude and Hannah. Why are you doing this.”

Beast was mad now. When she was up at 3:00am last night trying to make sure nobody killed anyone else, he was out getting fast food while driving under the influence, and he was scolding her? Outrageous. Sometimes she understood why Nina couldn’t stand him.

“You think that being a CIT is all useless parties and drama, but it’s not. I’ve known some of these people longer than you have, and I know what type of person they’ve turned into. You and I both know that if we were all truly 100% with each other, I would’ve slit someone’s throat by now!”

Sebastian stared at her for a few seconds, and then pushed pass her as he stepped into the mess hall. Beast was someone he’d never understand, but he always hoped he ware him for more than who he was in his past years.

 

“You have to tell them this year Nina.”

“Agni you know that if I did I’d risk everything!”

Nobody had noticed Agni and Nina had stayed back at the cabin once everyone had left. The two were locked in a heated discussion about a certain secret Nina knew she couldn’t keep much longer.

“She’s into Sebastian Agni and there too many risks!”

“Nina! Just tell them you’re gay as hell and into Meyrin it isn’t that hard! I came out to Sebastian last year and we’re still cool.”

“See! You’ve only come out to one person too!”

“Nope. A bunch. My family, my best friends, and my best mate’s younger friend Ciel.”

“Ugh?”

Nina threw herself onto the couch of the front room.

“I have to don’t I?”

“If this blackmail you and Hannah have got on each other is as bad as you’re making it seem, than I’d go ahead and tell people whenever you get the chance.”

 

Back in the mess hall, Ciel sat awkwardly across from Sieglinde and Lizzie, unsure of what to say.

“We need to talk about last night Ciel.”

Sieglinde finally spoke up and Ciel inhaled sharply, 

“Sieglinde... I was out of my mind last night. You’re extremely beautiful and smart and spunky, but I just don’t know what we can be at this point in my life . I’m sorry.”

Sieglinde felt her stomach jump into her ear. Ciel had said what she feared the most. That everything was due to the alcohol. She’d been proved once again that she may be unloveable and that she falls too hard too fast, even though she tries so hard not to.

“Um... yeah I feel them same ok... I’m gonna go now, I think I should leave. Well Lizzie, I’ll see you later then.

Sieglinde felt betrayed even though she knew from the start deep down that it probably wouldn’t mean anything. She got up and slammed her did tray into the trash, and once she got outside she ran, she ran until she reached her cabin, and she hid from the humiliation as best as she could.

“Way to go, loverboy”

Doll glared at Ciel.

“Oh don’t look at me like that! I met her last night in a drunken haze and we committed a felony together this isn’t a quirky coming of age movie,  
Doll it’s my life!”

“Sully is the nicest person I’ve ever met and honestly drunk or sober you two would’ve made a great couple.”

“What are going on about?”

“Ciel, Sully isn’t a party girl, she’s a bookworm with a big heart that loves adventure.”

“Really?”

“Yep, and she saw something in you that screamed adventure, that screamed good. You’re lucky because I don’t think I’ve ever seen that in you before.”

“And I just screwed it up... just like I screw up everything?”

“You don’t screw up everything, but you may have screwed that up.”

“Fan- f’in- tastic!”

Ciel put in head his hands and rubbed his temples.

“Um... bird for brains?”

“Yes doll?”

“You still have that bonfire tonight. Get joker to bring his guitar and I’ll see if he can play some sappy romantic music, apologize, and tell Sully you were wrong and wanna see her again.”

“Wow you make it sound so easy! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Oh wow! I didn’t know I ordered sarcasm with my eggs this morning!”


	7. A/N #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • not a chapter of “no more happy campers”

Hello! First off I’d just like to say thank you for reading my slightly cheesy series thus far, I’ve had a lot of fun writing it so thank you for visiting and leaving kudos for me :) 

I haven’t been writing and posting for very long so I promise my writing will get better over time.

I have two announcements!

1\. I may slow down on how fast I write chapter updates, I am a student, and I have a busy life but I promise to try to add updates as much as I possibly can. I just may need a little more time :)

2\. I have a new series! If you ever get bored or sick of the high school partying and lifetime movie sequel drama of this fic, You can read my series featuring my OC Maryann and her adventures with the kuro characters in their actual time period.

**Author's Note:**

> • I don’t not own kuroshitsuji not am I affiliated with it .


End file.
